


Stay safe

by Bwubble



Series: Marvel Oneshots [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, HYDRA!Tony, Yasha is Bucky, the mechanic, they're bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 18:17:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18287660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bwubble/pseuds/Bwubble
Summary: Tony has been with Hydra for as long as he can remember. Being the genius he is, he was assigned to repair The Winter Soldier's arm.





	Stay safe

**Author's Note:**

> Most of you already know this, but Yasha is Bucky.
> 
> Also, I haven't edited this yet. Bear with me.

His hand reached out towards the man huddled in the shadows in front of him. His fingers quivered slightly, and as he sensed another person enter the room, a soft word slipped out of his mouth. "Dad."

The shadow figure growled. "Wrong." It said. It's voice was gruff, seemingly unused for a long while. It made Anthony think about someone he knew from long ago. What was their name again? He doesn't remember. Why can't he remember? Someone's name should be simple to remember?

Right?

He let his arm dropped, his limb making a soft thud-sound as it fell onto the rags that he called his clothes. Really, they couldn't be called anything else than rags, with how worn-out and torn they are. But it was all he had, and he wasn't definitely in a position to ask for new ones. His head dropped down back onto the ground, adding a spike of pain to his already growing headache. He didn't care. The opposite, actually. He welcomed it. It was something he could focus on, something he could watch instead of the events unfolding in front of him.

The huddled figure emerged from the shadows, it's footsteps making almost no sound at all. The only thing indicating it's presence was the soft whirring it's arm, which hung limply on it's side. It almost made Anthony angry, seeing his project being used so disrespectfully. But he knew the only reason this man was here in his cell, was because he was needed to fix it. And he didn't mind that. It gave him time to silently talk with Yasha, and he loved those times.

Anthony sprang to attention as the other person also walked into view. It was someone he hasn't seen before, probably one of the new agents. Miracle really, that they would let someone new in the range of him and Yasha. Fat chance it was only to give him orders on what to do with Yasha's arm, but still. They seemed to get dumber and dumber.

The agent only handed him a slip of paper, before quickly turning away and leaving the room. The man seemed scared, and it made him smile. It seemed he did have a reputation here after all.

His eyes slowly lowered towards the note in his hands, before he threw it over his shoulder. With a elaborate hand gesture, he motioned for Yasha to sit down on the floor, before he went to pick up the tools that were laying in a clutter in a corner of his cell. They were crude ones in there, but he needed the finer ones. Grabbing an old rag, he quickly gathered them and walked back the two steps towards Yasha, who was already sitting on the floor, staring to wall ahead of him. He carefully lowered the tools on the floor, before sitting down to the left on the soldier.

He started humming as he went to disassemble the metal arm. His hands moved in quick, practiced precision, and it wasn't long before he finished with repairing the little faults that had occurred whilst Yasha was on his mission. The soldier in front of him kept staring at the wall, making quiet grunt noises every once in a while like they planned. Couldn't have Hydra thinking he wasn't hurting their precious soldier.

He assessed the damage splayed out in front of him for a moment. "What happened?" He quietly asked, roaming his hands over the scratched and molten clump of metal that had been a hand. He stood up, walking towards another corner of his cell, where he kept all sorts of spare metals and projects. Normally he wasn't allowed to keep finished projects, let alone weapons, but Hydra made an exception when it came to their soldier. He retrieved the old, dusty metal arm, and walked back towards Yasha. He kept it just in case something like this happens, so that Yasha could go back into the field as quickly as possible. He didn't like giving Yasha a dysfunctional arm, but it was better than a molten arm.

Yasha answered his question when he sank back down next to him. "Stuck my arm into a working engine. Didn't work out as planned." His voice was still gruff, and Anthony reached back, grabbing his little supply of water that he had, before handing it over to Yasha who gratefully took it.

Anthony knew Hydra was watching them from the camera's, but he didn't care. All they could was dump him into water a couple of times, maybe even throw him into the Dark room, but that didn't stop him from helping Yasha. He softly started humming again, and his hands rose up to Yasha's shoulder, where pink scar tissue was right next to gleaming metal. He quickly disassembled some plates, before removing the nerve wires. Yasha sagged in relief.

He quickly took off the arm, being careful not to hurt Yasha more than he needed to. He dropped the metal arm behind him, and it dropped onto the floor with a thunk. Time for fixing that thing wasn't right now. He first needed to focus on getting the second arm back on Yasha.

 

It took him less than a minute to attach the arm back onto Yasha's shoulder, and then another to connect the nerve wires and plates back into place. He ran his hands over it, checking for more defects, but he didn't find any. Satisfied with his work, he tapped Yasha on the shoulder a couple of times. Before he could fully stand up, he got a couple of raps back on his arm. 

_Stay safe._

_Always._

He smiled, before starting to work on the clump of metal that resembled Yasha's old arm. Vaguely, he heard soldiers come in to escort Yasha back out, but his attention was already on the arm. Time to work.


End file.
